disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Winnie the Pooh Gets Lost Again
''Winnie the Pooh Gets Lost Again ''is a 2017 Traditional Hand-Drawing Animated Adventure-Family-Comedy-Adventure-Musical Film Which is Directed By Stephen J. Anderson And Don Hall. This is a Sequel To ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Lost''. Plot After Winnie the Pooh Having a Nightmare About The Time He Got Lost Through The Forest, He Goes Out To White Deer Park. Cast * Jim Cummings as Winnie The Pooh/Tigger/Luke (Reprising * Travis Oates as Piglet/Mossy (Replaced)/Mole (Ghost) * Rob Rackstraw as Badger (Replaced)/Fox (Replaced)/Toad/Whistler/Friendly/Jeremy(Replaced/Pete Thornton/Mr. Winnie Bear (Reprising) * Ben Burtt as WALL-E/M-O * Elissa Knight as EVE/FireFighter Woman * Tom Kenny as Rabbit * Ringo Starr as Mr. Soil/Owl/Barn Owl * Dave Foley as Flik (Reprising) * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Atta (Replaced) * Brad Garrett as Eeyore (Replaced)/Bobby (Adult) * Lara Jill Miller as Lucy (Adult)/Karen/Mama Teddy Bear (Reprising) * John Goodman as Frosty The Snowman/Grumpy Badger/Wild Tiger/Grandpa Bear/Father Teddy Bear (Reprising)/Rabbit (Replaced) * Kristen Anderson-Lopez as Kanga/Vixen (Replaced)/Charmer (Replaced)/Mrs. Hare (Ghost)/Mrs. Rabbit (Ghost)/Shadow (Replaced) * Jerome Ranft as Heimlich/Kindly BadgerThe Donkeys/Eddie Daniel (Both Replaced) * Lucas Till as MacGyver (Replaced) * Debi Derryberry as Luke/Jeremy/Bow/Sam The Badger (Reprising/Oliver (Replaced) * Tara Strong as Mrs. Kitten/Cookie (Adult)/Bobby/Hannah The Orange Kitten/Hannah/Bertha (Reprised)/Cleo/Fido (Replaced)/Dash/Roo (Replaced) * Fiona Reid as Weasel (Replaced) * Paul Fusco as Whisky (Reprising) * Ewan McGregor as Little Richard/Plucky/Ranger (Replaced) * Frank Welker as Barry The Rat/Bunnies * Max Charles as Wallace (Replaced) * Oliver Bell as Christopher Robin (Replaced) * Joshua Rush as Whiny the Hare/Young Philip The Dog * Richard Kind as Benny The Opossum/Rollo/Mealsey/Hollow/Gopher (Replaced)/Dr. Hare/Freckles The Badger * Anna Kendrick as Mama Badger (Replaced)/Snooze Badgers/R.E.D. The Robot Cat/Owl (Replaced) * Owen Wilson as Gordon the Fox/Sniffles the Rabbit/Gurgler The Asian Badger (Replaced) Trivia * This First Time, Fiona Reid Is Going To Be Voiced Weasel. * The Characters Dr. Tiger, Sinuous, Spike, Bully, Sow Badger, Tiny Bear, Sharp Teeth, Evil Rat, Dim, Red Cat, Roberts Till, Richard Daniel, Jumbo, Blue Bird and Scarface Did Not Appear In The Film But So, R.E.D. and Snooze Will Make The Room for a Film. * The Films Knows That Anna Kendrick Will Be in Disney Movies. Goofs * The Animals of Farthing Wood Characters’ Voice Got Replaced With New Voice Actings. * Julia Louis-Dreyfus Plays Atta for a Time. Songs # Winnie the Pooh - Chorus # I Get Lost In Here - Winnie the Pooh # When We Get Started - Snooze Badger and Gurgler # I Spent My Vacation - Piglet and Pooh # When We Get Started (Reprise) - Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Badger, Mossy, Vixen, Fox, Weasel, Whistler, Charmer, Ranger, Hare, Rabbit, Barry, Benny, Toad, Adder, Rollo, Owl, Hollow, Freckles and Jeremy # I Get Lost In Here (End Credits) - Randy Newman Runtime 287 Minutes Release Date November 24 2017 Music Score by: '''John Powell and Randy Newman '''Songs by: Randy Newman Category:2017 films Category:2017 Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Motion Pictures Group Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:A Bug's Life Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Category:WALL-E Category:Films about animals Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Animated films Category:Oliver and Company Category:2010s films Category:2010s comedy films Category:Disney Movies Category:USA DVD and Blu-ray releases Category:UK DVD And Blu-Ray releases Category:Disney Sequel Category:Sequel Movies Category:Sequels